


A Becky in the Darkness

by TheTickingPocketwatch



Category: Becky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Carrots, Cats, F/F, F/M, Fake Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Some Humor, This is a joke fic i swear, What Have I Done, based off real life, drarma with two r's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTickingPocketwatch/pseuds/TheTickingPocketwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky is tired of lying to the love of her life, Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Becky in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just a forewarning; this is not to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form
> 
>  Have fun

"Becky, I can't live like this anymore!" I said tearfully. "The lies, the secrecy, the-the-" 

Becky stepped out from her place in the shadows, trench coat trailing elegantly on the carpeted floor. "I know," she whispered. 

I looked up at her through my watery eyes. I couldn't help but be enchanted by her; her casually flipped hair, her light brown eyes, and her calm demeanor. I, Becky, was enthralled. 

"I really doubt that you actually know," I sobbed quietly. 

"That you've been cheating on me with Duke Carrot of Carrotville? I do. I've known for a while, but I didn't say anything." She said quickly. 

"Wh-why not?" I looked over my hands at the young woman in front of me. 

"Because, I in fact, have been cheating on you with Duke Carrot's five cats."

I drew back, appalled. "Five?"

She nodded calmly, and looked down at me. "You know it's easier to talk to you if you're up here," She held her hand out for me to take. 

I grabbed it, the familiar warmth encasing my hand the way I refused to let it for months. 

We stood in front of each other, hands clasped together, not breaking eye contact for a second. 

I gazed into her deep brown eyes, her cheeks were flushed a light rose. 

"Oh Becky..." She sighed to me. 

I choked; I was overcome with emotion. I threw my arms around her, face smashing against her shoulder. 

She was noticeably startled. I hadn't shown affection like this since the beginning of Duke Carrot. 

"No more carrots?" She asked. 

I smiled into her coat. "No more carrots."

"I can't say the same about the cats though."

"I don't think I could either."


End file.
